


M is for Maeve

by MelyndaR



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR





	M is for Maeve

A is for angelic; now you're an angel in the sky.

B if for before, as you died before your time.

C is for caught – at the center of a horror story that you didn't ask for.

D is for Diane, the murderess I will forever abhor.

E is for empty, because though I only saw you once, I still feel as if I've lost everything within me.

F is for feeling – all the feelings you stirred in me, and now feeling as if whole is something I will never again be.

G is for girl: I've been told that everyone has a "the girl" and you were it for me.

H is for heart, how mine died too when yours stopped.

I is for ideal – how our romance for something less then that was cruelly swapped.

J is for justice and how small a thing it's achievement seems.

K is for kindness and the way that towards your patients you exhibited it in all the small things.

L is for love: I can finally say it now… though now it's too late.

M is for Maeve, you are my one and only soul mate.

N is for nuisance, which is all that living has become.

O is for only: the team – my family – is the only thing that keeps me pushing on.

P is for persevering when I think living – at least without the drug – would be too hard.

Q is for quitting, and how I know you would hate it if I took the permanent way out, no matter my scars.

R is for ready: how maybe I'll be ready to live my life again one day.

S is for steady, and the people who keep me firm when the weight of it all makes me sway.

T is for the tears that I cry while holding your photo every night.

U is for the unending tunnel I'm going through at the end of which I've been told there's a light.

V is for victory, how each day that I get through is now a small one.

W is for the way it hurts knowing the chances of having a life with you are gone.

X is for the extraordinary way that each day is beginning to have a little more light in it.

Y is for the year that it's suddenly been since I gave your grave a visit.

Z is for Zoë, the new girl on the bus route I take.

She looks a little like you, but seeing her doesn't bring back that old ache.

I must've gotten my heart back when I wasn't looking, sweet Maeve,

Because the more I get to know her, Zoë is stealing it from me in small ways.

She's stirring up feelings in depths of my heart that I thought had long died.

I see that I'm slowly moving on with her, healing old hurts, building a new life.

And so, my sweet Maeve, from me to you, this is my final goodbye.

 


End file.
